Into the Wolf Pack: Kouga's heir
by Natsuki Onikami
Summary: Kouga has just been told that he has 12 full moons to ether find a mate,heir,or step down from his position as alpha by the elders.Kagome has just found an abandoned wolf pup it seems to have miko powers? WHATS GOING ON! read and find out...;
1. Chapter 1

hey** ppl this is my first inuyasha story!i really wanna get this started to on wit the story**

**Disclaimer-me no own inuyasha or anyone else!**

"regualr talk"

_'regular thoughts'_

**"demon talk"**

**_'demon thoughts'_**

Flash back

"flash back talk"

_'flash__thoughts'_

* * *

><p>Lightening lit up the dark sky,The wolf prince kouga was just returning from visiting the pack meeting still playing through his head,angering him further as he ran at full speed through the pouring rain.<p>

-Flash back-

Kouga stood in front of the large wolves in his demon wolf form,making sure to keep his tail high but not as high as theirs."Kouga you have been alpha of your pack for a while now,you must take a mate or have atleast one heir"the first elder,a gray wolf,huffed at the wolf prince."honorable elder kiba,i mean this with all due respect but...why are you telling me this so soon? i'm am still young and i will still be able to obtain a mate and heir for many more years to come"kouga barked with respect laced through his time a white she-wolf spoke up from in the elders ring."no kouga! i believe your father has brought up this subject with you before!It's time you ether Find a mate,an heir,or step down from your position as alpha!"the elder sakura snarled,kouga 's anger spiked."since when was what me and my father discuss any of your business?"he snapped right back only to be thrown from his paws,kiba stood over him."hitting an elder is forbidden kouga,return to your pack and remember our words"kouga stood,growling then sakura walked over to him."you have exactly 12 full moons"with that kouga was dismissed.

-Flash back end-

Kouga,still in his demon form came to a shivered as the cold wind hit his soaking wet hated his meeting with the elders and dreaded the next one he'd have to go to._'Just one of the bad things when your alpha,those old dogs always tell the alphas what to do with _our _packs!'_ he growled once more before looking up at the full moon and changing into is regular form and entered the den,nodding to the guards and walking quietly past his sleeping pack members to his den and flopping down on his bed of pelts."stupid old dogs"he muttered before closing his eyes and deciding to get some rest.

(mean while,with the inu crew)

Kagome poked the slowly dieing fire with a stick,they had just taken down several demons and had managed to snag three jewel one had any serious injuries but they were all bone tired none the less._'i should head over to kaede's for some more training...hm...maybe kikyo's arou-wait! what am i_ thinking!_kikyo would never train me!...would she?'_She jumped out of her thoughts as thunder clapped outside of the abandoned hut they were sitting in."some storm huh?"kagome said looking around at the cuddled closer to the miko,nodding."where's inuyasha with the fire wood? the fires already dieing and i'm sooo cold"he and miroku looked up at kagome who stood and slipped on her rain coat and boots."i'll go find him"she gathered her bow and arrows and left out into the thunder storm.

X

X

X

_'Uh my feet are killing me!'_kagome thought as she trudged on looking for the half a flash of red caught her eye and she immediately crouched down in the bushes._'It's inuyasha! he's probably with kikyo again!'_kagome peered up and saw exactly what she didn't want to see,their was inuyasha cuddled up with kikyo under his haiori(sp?) shielding them both from the sight brought to the raven haired girl's eyes,she ran away,shedding her rain coat in the kept running in no particular direction until her legs gave out and she huddled under a hollowed tree.

Kagome sat there sulking until a small cry made her aware of another miko glanced over and noticed a bundle of pelts in the corner of the hollow tree that seemed to be the source of the small gently picked up the bundle,peeled back a couple of pelts until a baby's face was had the prettiest copper red hair with slightly large wolf ears sticking up from it's 's skin looked as if it had been tanned slightly and it's eyes were a reddish orange with slitted pupils,it's little clawed hand reached up and wrapped is hand around her finger and it shivered._'I have to get the baby out of this rain!'_As quickly as she could kagome wrapped the pelts over the baby's face and retraced her steps back to the hut.

* * *

><p><strong>okay,thats it for now! but i need some help with the baby...<strong>

**should it be a girl or boy?**

**here are the names,you guys can vote on in ur reviews!**

**kohana(girl)**

**koura(girl)**

**Koda(boy)**

**kovu(boy)**

**bye!**


	2. Koura and Kouga

**Hey guys heres a little christmas present! enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Kagome slipped into the hut,soaking glanced around and noticed everyone was asleep except for inuyasha who wasn't present at the miko looked down at the wolf demon pup in her arms and settled down with it near the almos dead fire and unwrapped it's face and saw it with it's eyes closed,sleeping contently.<em>'I can't keep calling you an it know can i'<em>she mused,untangling the baby from within the furs to find a makeshift fur diaper wrapped around it's torso._'Lets see,boy or girl?'_She unraveled the diaper._'Okay! your a girl what should i call you?...'_Kagome was deep in thought about what to call the baby_'Well,she is a wolf demon like kour-i mean kouga...Wait! thats it!'_

"I'll call you koura!"Kagome cheered but then clapsed her hand over her mouth as her friends started to awake._'damn'_They all looked at kagome then saw the baby and threw questions at her."Kagome!where have you been?" "Where did that baby come from?" "Kagome! you had a baby? cool!" "mew?" A vein appeared on the miko's head.".UP!"she yelled,making the baby start to sat down next to her friend."Kagome,what happened?"

"Well,after i left to look for inuyasha i...i saw him with kikyo,they were just sitting together trying to stay dry but...it still hurt to see them together"Kagome started to tear up as she picked up the crying baby."i ran when i saw them and left my rain coat thats why i'm so wet.i stayed in a hollow tree until the rain calmed a little and thats where i found koura"

"koura? so it's a girl?"

"yep"

"do you want us to kill that two-timing half-demon?"sango reached for her Hiraikotsu.

"No! it's fine sango,i mean they were just trying to stay dry"the miko said,cuddling with koura who cooed."but...i should get back to my time and get some things for her" kagome handed sango the baby and searched through her bag and pulled out the blanket she was going to use and wrapped it around koura."sango,can i borrow kirara?"

"sure kagome! We'll tell inuyasha where you went when ever he comes back"sango replied as kirara stepped outside and tranfomed."thanks sango,bye guys!"the miko said as she gently climb on to the neko,the baby clutched close to her,and left.

There was silence in the hut for a long time until shippo decided to speak up."do you guys really think that bonehead inuyasha will just sit here and wait for kagome to come back?"

"of course not shippo,thats why miroku's going to tie him up"Sango explained her plan.

-With Kagome-

Riding on kirara,they soon arrived at the well."go to kaede's kirara nd wait for me to come back okay?"the neko purred in response and ran looked at the bundle in her gave her a cute fanged smile causing kagome to smile back before leaing into the well and into her time.

-With Kouga-

Kouga stepped out of the cave and looked around,the thunder storm had long subsided and the sun slowly began to peak out from the dark clouds._'A mate or an heir huh?'_ The wolf prince thought once more about his unpleasent meeting with the elders just the day before._'Well...finding a mate migh be easier but-' _he was cut off by his thoughts when he saw a neko fly through the sky as a scent drifted to his nose._'Kagome'_ Kouga smirked and took of at full speed after them

X

X

X

When he saw the cat demon land and kagome jump off of it,he stopped and consealed his demonic aura."Go to kaede's and wait for me to come back okay?"He heard the neko respond and run looked at kagome and saw her smile at something she had in her arms before leaping into a near by well._'What the hell?'_ He dashed over to the well and jumped in after her only to be enveloped in a strange blue he reappeared at the bottom of a well he looked around.

_'where is kagome?'_ Kouga looked up and instead of seeing the sky he saw the roof of a hut._'how did i end up in a shrine?'_ The wolf prince jumed out to get a better look at his surroundings to find tha he really was in some old saw light seeping through from the front of the walked over,he pushed a rectangular thing which what he asumed to be the opening to the shrine and a foul smell met his nose._'What the hell is that smell?' _He covered his nose as he stumbled while trying to follow kagome's scent which led into a very large was met with another rectangular pushed but this time it didn't open,so he pushed again only to get the same kouga huffed and looked around for another way to get into the strange hut and saw an opening near a tree slightly high up.

The Wold demon climbed the tree in one bound and walked out on to a branch just outside the square opening and looked saw kagome lying on a bed playing with a baby..._'A BABY?' _He growled and climbed in."KAGOME? YOU HAD A BABY?"

-Kagome's pov-

Okay,so imagine this,i'm sitting on my bed playing with what i know is possibly the cutest baby girl in the world when out of no where a wolf demon jumps through my window and yells at me! I know,crazy right? but after everything i've been through you get used to these random who i am i stand up wanting to yell but managed to keep calm."Kouga"i said in a deathly sweet voice i use when i'm about to 'sit' inuyasha."first lets get something straight,this is not my baby,Secondly what right do you have to JUST COME INTO MY HOUSE AND YELL AT ME? HUH?"i ended up yelling at him any way but could you blame me?

I could've sworn i saw kouga shudder but he composed himself."sorry kagome but what are you doing with a baby?"He looked over at koura and seemed to finally notice that she was a wolf demon like himself."i found her alone and took her here with me,yes shes a wolf demon and her name is koura"i explained crossing the room to pick up my baby._'my baby? where did that come from?'_ "i was getting some things from here for the baby until i found someone willing to take care of her"

A smirk grased his features."Heh,well isn't that convienent" he mumbled looking at koura.I had to admit,i was confused."how so?"Then he began to explain something about how some elders told him he has to find ether a mate,an heir,or give up his alpha position."so what does this have to do with koura?"i hugged her close to me which seemed to have woken her from the nap she had taken."well,you said that you were looking for someone to take her in right?"he walked over and held out his looked up at him and i could've sworn i heard a click as their eyes met,she smiled and much to my disappointment held out her arms right back.I let kouga hold koura."well she'd fit right in with my pack and she has a pretty strong demonic aura which means she's strong"Koura tried to wrap her tiny arms around him."And she likes me!"

I huffed,not liking where this was going at all."So you just expect me to hand over koura? just like that?"

Kouga held up one arm in defence."No kagome,thats not what i'm saying at all! It's just koura would fit right in with my pack,She is a wolf demon after have plenty of pups her age she can play with and the care takers are very caring and she'll be considered my pup so she will be highly respected and looked after all the time"Kouga explained confidently.I had to admit,he had me there._'damn' _I sighed."fine,but i atleast want a couple more days with koura...she's really grown on me"I took back the baby wolf demon and rubbed her furry ears gaining a smile from her.

Kouga nodded."all right,but one more thing kagome,"he walked over to the window.

"yes kouga?"

"Where are we exactly?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! here is the second chapter!<strong>

**so...for later chapters...should shippo like koura? cause wolf demons age a little faster than humans and she'll look his age soon.**

**Or should it be someone else?and if so who?**

**R&R!**


	3. Your new home

**Hello ppl! meez back with another chapter! And srry if some parts in the chapters don't make sense,ever time i save it takes out words for no reason :P any way! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha growled and banged on the walls of the hut he was currently sealed in due to miroku's sutras."c'mon! let me out of here!"He yelled."Sorry inuyasha but your staying in there until kagome comes back!"Shippo responded from the outside earning another snarl from the sealed inu hanyou."I SAID LET ME OUT DAMIT!"He continued to bang on the walls and door earning looks of fright from the villagers that passed.<p>

Sango shook her head at inuyasha's foul temper."Let's leave inuyasha to himself and gather more information on the jewel shards"She Walked away,shippo and miroku a loud slap echoed through the village and the monk was seen baring a handprint on his right cheek.

X

X

X

Kagome sighed."well Kouga,this is my time.I'm not from the fedule era like you and everyone else,i'm from the future."She explained as kouga allowed this info to sink in."So how far in the future are we?"He asked."about 500 years"

"really?"

"yep"

Kouga nodded and played with his newly adopted daughter, little wolf pup reach for his ears as he tickled hers and kagome had to admit the pair really did look like a father and his smiled to herself."So kouga,when are you taking koura?"The wolf prince looked up."oh yeah,probably as soon as we get pack will want to see her."He said taking koura into his nodded."alright,well if your in such a hurry...you...you can go now if you'd like."She looked away from the two,Koura leaving her was just to much.

Kouga however,could sense the miko's saddness."Kagome...how about this! You can drop by the anytime to see koura"He suggested,Kagome's face brightened and she spun around to face him."Really? You mean it?"When he nodded kagome wrapped him and koura into a hug."thanks kouga!"She looked at koura."i'll see you soon little one"She kissed koura's forehead earning a giggle from the wolf pup.

"well,i guess we'd better leave ya kagome"Kouga waved to the miko and held on to koura leaped from the window,bounded over to the shrine and jumped into the well.A blue light enveoping him and his daughter.

* * *

><p>Soon enough kouga was back at the cave,the guards rushed over to him."Kouga! where have you been?"<p>

"Whats with the pup?"One of them asked.

"This is my heir,Her name is koura"Kouga held his her as he entered the den."Alert the care takers and have them ready a den in the back of the cave for my pup"he guards rushed off as he entered his den and sat on his bed of nuzzled him,causing him to smile."Your my pup now understand?"Koura cooed in response."This your new home,You'll make a fine addition to the even a good alpha some day."He rubbed her furry ears and koura made a noise that sounded like a alpha looked up as Tsume,one of the care takers,entered."Is this koura?"He nodded and reluctently handed over his pup."Her den is straight back kouga,the very last den just like you asked"She said,amused at her alpha's nodded."You'll be nursing her,right?"

"Ofcourse"

"Good,and her bedding?"

"the fluffiest pelts we could find"Tsume exlaimed,looking down at the pup."she's adorable,is that all?"Kouga nodded and dismissed Tsume,Leaving him all alon in his den.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its so short! next one will be longer! i promis!<strong>


	4. After a While

**it's little me! back for another chappie! enjoy!**

**ME NO OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><span>A couple months later...<span>

Kouga peeked into another hollowed tree only to find it empty again._'heh,she's pretty good for a pup'_Once again koura had tricked her father by concealing her scent like he was teaching after training they would play a game of what koura said was "Hide'n'Seek" and after her training every time she had managed to slip away from him,kouga stood and brushed off his clothes."alright koura...you win"Right on Que the little wolf demon half jumped half fell into her fathers arms from a near by had grown from an infant to looking atleast three or four in the few months she had spent with her father thanks to her youkai blood.

"I win again!"She taunted,her little auburn tail wagging behind her,the wolf prince rolled his eyes."Yeah,yeah,yeah,now c'mon kagome will be here soon"Koura squealed happily and attached herself to her fathers back as he took off towards the were back in a flash and koura hopped down and went to play with kouga's wolves,he watched his daughter walk off and turned at the sound of foot steps behind him."Hey tsume,came to check on koura?"

Said wolf demoness emerged from the shadows and stood next to kouga,smirking."Naturally"She said turning her attention to the pup petting her father's wolves."I take it she won again?"

"...yeah"he looked away,Tsume chuckled and began to walk back to her den."kagome's almost here,i caught her scent while i was returning"She walked away before kouga could ask exactly where she's been.

* * *

><p><span>With kags...<span>

Kagome had once again managed to get inuyasha to take her to see had told him of the little wolf demon and explain the connection she felt with half-demon was still hesitant but after some talking,arguing,and sitting he had finally accepted he fact."I can't wait to see koura!"Shippo exclaimed as the waterfall came into had recently formed a sibling bond with the pup and went with kagome every chance he growled as a familiar mini tornado rushed towards them and kouga appeared with koura attached to his back."Gome!"koura leaped off her father and hugged the miko's legs,Her tail once again in motion.

"Gome! i missed you soooo much! i missed aunti sango,uncle miro,shippo-nii,and yashi-nii!"Koura spoke proudly from her perch on kagome's leg who giggled."We missed you to koura"

"Well,i guess she can go with guys if you want kagome"Kouga folded his arms and glared at inuyasha."As long as my pup is well looked after"

"what are you lookin at me for?"Inuyasha growled.

"you know damn well why dog breath! the way you always leave kagome behind!"

"Then why leave koura with us then?"

"because i know i can atleast trust sango,miroku,kagome,and even shippo to look after her flea bag!"

"why yo-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"kagome yelled,making both demons stop their verbal fight."kouga...what have i told you about yelling around koura?"Tsume arrived,glaring at the wolf prince."i...uh...WELL HE STARTED I-OW!"She glomped him over the snickered."serves ya ri-"

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TO! INUYASHA,SIT BOY!"a loud thud followed soon after the shook his head."will they ever learn?"

"nope"sango and miroku replied."Kagome,inuyasha,we should go it's getting dark and the next village isn't to far"sango pointed west from their current destination."Then lets go,bye kouga,tsume"she placed koura into her arms and started walking.

"bye daddy!" the little wolf demon yelled waving as she left.


	5. Over the River and through the Well!

**I'm back! heres the next chapter mainly from koura and shippo's perspectives**

* * *

><p>Koura at the moment was very amused,it was her first time leaving with kagome and her first time seeing her and inuyasha fight,little wolf pup had to admit it was very entertaining."Inuyasha you jerk! why do you always have to act like this? all i asked is if you could go fishing or hunting but you had throw a fit!"<p>

"Thats because i always get stuck doing all the damn work around her while you guys sit on your asses!"Inuyasha snapped earning a death glare from kagome."SIT BOY! YOUR SO FULL OF YOURSELF! SIT BOY! ALL I EVER DO IS ASK THE SIMPLEST THINGS FROM YOU! SIT BOY! AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CURSING AROUND KOURA HUH? SIT SIT BOY! I NEVER COMPLAIN WHEN YOU DRAG ME AWAY FROM MY ACTUAL LIFE IN MY TIME TO GO FIND THOSE STUPID SHARDS! SIT SIT SIT BOY! I'.HOOOME! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!"the pissed miko grabbed her things and motioned to koura and shippo.

"c'mon kids lets go"she started a moment no one moved or spoke,but koura broke the silence."Gome is scary when she mad"The wolf princess ran of after her."she sure is,but inuyasha shouldn't have made her mad."shippo stated following the two.

Miroku sighed."Great,when inuyasha gets up he's probably going to go after kagome and mess everything up"Sango gripped her hiraikotsu."not if i can help it,inuyasha's staying right here until kagome gets back"she stated proudly before blushing a deep red and hitting the monk next to her."HENTAI!"

* * *

><p>Shippo followed kagome as they headed for kaede' ran into the hut and greeted the old woman."Hey kaede! look who we brought with us!"he motioned to koura who stood timidly behind kagome's smiled."yes,ye are the pup of the wolf prince kouga"koura nodded and looked to kagome."Is this your baachan gome?"she asked and her ears flattened when everyone chuckled at her."No silly,kagome doesn't live here"Shippo told her.<p>

"she doesn't? then where do you live gome?"

"Some where far away from i have to go so why don't you stay here with shippo and kaede"Kagome said gently,but the wolf pup frowned."but gome i-"

"aw,c'mon koura,we can stay here and help kaede or play or something."The fox youkai could tell she wasn't convinced but nodded anyway."fine"koura muttered."but you'll be back soon right gome?"The miko smiled thankfully at shippo and nodded."yep,i'll be back in two days"she stood and headed out."bye you guys,be good,shippo watch koura alright?"

"sure thing kagome! you can count on me!"he responded to the exiting miko,then turned his attention to koura."So what do you wanna do koura?"

"i wanna go with gome!"

"but you can't"

"why not?"

"it's a really far place"

"then why is gome going by herself? we should follow her!"just as koura was about to bolt out of the door,kaede grabbed her."koura,kagome told shippo to watch ye correct?"The wolf pup nodded."Then ye will have to listen to the fox"

"that's right"shippo cosigned.

"what ever,i'm taking a nap."Koura wiggled out of kaede's grip and settled down,closing her eyes."hey kaede,are you doing anything?"The old miko nodded and headed looked to koura one last time to make sure she was asleep before following.

* * *

><p>Shortly after shippo and kaede left,koura sat up and peeked was still nice and sunny and kagome's scent still lingered."Daddy told me to stay with gome! i have to do what daddy say,sowy shippo-nii"she whispered before following the miko's scent out of the village and into inuyasha's woods.<p>

X

X

X

To say koura was confused would be a understatement,she was baffled."i...i don't understand! i followed gome scent right here to this...thing? maybe i'm wrong"She sniffed around again to see if her nose was tricking her but kagome's scent still led directly into the well.

"maybe there a tunnle down there! that gots to be it!"She hopped on to the side of the well."here i come gome!"as she began to climb down,koura slipped and started to closed her eyes,expecting pain,even what she didn't expect was to be enveloped in a weird blue light and open her eyes to see the roof of a hut.

"what? i'm not dead? i'm awive!"Koura bounced to her feet and examined her surroundings."to close,i should go back to the hut"she climbed out of the well and looked around to find herself baffled again."this hut look so familer"

She saw a light peeking through what looked like a door and pushed through.A lot of smells filled her nose at once and the pain was to much,she did the only thing that made sense to her at the cried.

* * *

><p>Shippo picked herbs and brought them back to kaede who took them thankfully."ye should check on koura shippo,the wolf pup might have awaken"<p>

"alright kaede,i'll see if she wants to come help us!"Shippo ran off happily to kaede's hut only to find it did the only sensible thing to him..."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"yep,he screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>yep,thats it for now but i'm going to start makeing another fanfic about naruto so check it out!<strong>


	6. new chappie soon,help!

Hey guys! i need some serious help and thanks to those who stuck to this story while i've been gone!

anyway,one of my reviewers pointed it out to me that my grammar was off so i looked into it and found out that every time i save a document, a lot of the words get taken off...

so if you guys could tell me why it does this and how to fix the problem i'll edit the chapters in both of my stories and put up the new chapters as soon as possible!

thanks!


End file.
